ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scouting the Ashu Talif
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Erkundung der Ashu Talif Walkthrough * Talk to Halshaob (H-10) in the southeast corner of Nashmau for a cutscene. *Talk to Halshaob again and ask for details on the quest he wishes you to perform. *To accept the quest, trade him the amount of currency that he specifies. To accept this quest, you will first have to trade him 3 Imperial Bronze Pieces. **You may start the quest once every Earth day. It is possible to go twice in one day if you have started the quest on a different day than you failed. You must come back and restart the quest every time you want to attempt it, win or lose. * Go to the Assault entrance of the Black Coffin (the Cutter at H-8 in the Arrapago Reef). The easiest way to get there is either via the Dvucca Isle Staging Point, or alternatively, walking through the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins just to the west of Nashmau, which will deposit you close to the Dvucca Isle Staging Point exit (you need an Imperial Silver Piece, Captain Wildcat Badge, or Remnants Permit to get past the guard if you choose to pass through Alzadaal Undersea Ruins). The Battle *1-6 members can participate in the battle, but all must have the quest currently active. *Time limit: 30 minutes * "Assault:" latent effects work aboard the Ashu Talif. * The spell Tractor functions. * Reraise is lost upon exiting the BC. * All buffs wear on entry. * Caution: You will aggro the NMs if you engage them with /attack. Do not engage if you do not want aggro. *Inside, you face waves of Ashu Talif Crewmen (Fomor RDMs, MNKs, and RNGs). All die quickly; however, if their attention is focused on a single player they can become overwhelming. * Most enemies in this battle have around 600 HP. *AoE weapon skills and spells are extremely effective. * Reraising anywhere except the upper levels of the area causes blood aggro. * After ~27 Crewmen, an NM imp named Swiftwinged Gekko appears in the middle of the lower deck. This imp casts a single spell (Bindga, Graviga, Paralyga, Sleepga), flees to the rear of the ship, and vanishes. Try to deal as much damage as possible in the short time it appears. It can be Stunned to buy more time. Defeating it does not end the quest, however. Beware his habit of casting Sleepga then vanishing, leaving the next wave to manaburn you if you are on deck. * When it is gone, waves of Watch Imps will appear that cast Ancient Magic on the closest target as they spawn, although like the Ashu Talif Crew, they die quickly. * After ~7 Imps, you receive several temporary items: a Revitalizer, a Daedalus Wing, and a Vile Elixir +1 (plus a Drachenessence if you are a DRG or a Pet Food Zeta for BST). These will be replaced later in the fight, so don't be afraid to use them if things seem desperate. * At this point Swiftwinged Gekko appears again. * Now both Imps and Crew will attack simultaneously. Take care to not be hit by the Imps' Ancient Magic while shadows are down from the crew's attacks. Swiftwinged Gekko will also appear from time to time. At some point during the fight, you will be resupplied with items again. * When Swiftwinged Gekko appears among a wave of normal pops, you are on the last wave. This wave is particularly dangerous, as Gekko's spell will wipe all shadows just in time for the Watch Imps to finish casting their Ancient Magic. * Once the waves desist, an Ancient Lockbox will spawn. One will appear for defeating all enemy waves, and another for defeating Swiftwinged Gekko. Cast lots on the treasure pool if you desire, and choose to leave the ship by clicking on the Lifeboat where you entered from. If you fail to click the Lifeboat before time runs out, you will not receive credit for winning. Waves: # Ashu Talif Crew x3 # Ashu Talif Crew x5 # Ashu Talif Crew x11 # Ashu Talif Crew x9 # Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Watch Imp x1 # Watch Imp x2 # Watch Imp x4 # Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x3 + Watch Imp x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x3 + Watch Imp x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 + Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x4 # Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Watch Imp x3 + Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x3 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x3 Notes *Beaten easily by moving up the stairs to the upper deck of the BC and pulling waves of monsters up one at a time. *If lowmanning, two high damage jobs and a healer are recommended, with at least one of them being powerful area-of-effect damagers, such as Blue Mages using Whirl of Rage. *If you are a high Item Level, this battle is soloable. Rewards Ancient Lockbox Contents *Koga Shuriken *Possibly a ??? Box that can be appraised to a number of items. *Various gemstones and beastcoins. Breakdown currently unknown, and all attempts to group items are foiled by future runs. It is known that more than one type of beastcoin can drop in one run; that Black Pearl, Pearl, and Star Sapphire can all drop in the same run; and that Chrysoberyl and Topax can drop in the same run. The columns do not reflect drop categories. *'Because this is treated in every way as an Assault (no battlefield status, fireflies temp item, etc.), it is very likely that drops are not categorized like in BCNMs.' |width=100%| |} * ??? Dagger or ??? Box will be in a second Ancient Lockbox which will only appear if Swiftwinged Gekko is defeated. * More than one Beastcoin can drop. Gold and mythril have been observed both loaded in the pool. * Koga Shuriken is a 100% drop.